CRS Reports - 1994
Overview The following are the CRS Reports published in 1994 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. CRS Reports are often updated; many are updated multiple times. The links below are to the most recent version of the Report. December * The Information Superhighway: Status and Congressional Issues (CRS Report 95-53 SPR) (Dec. 29, 1994). * Flat Panel Display (FPD) Technology: An Introduction to the Issues (CRS Report 95-10) (Dec. 19, 1994). * The Information Superhighway: Status and Issues (CRS Report 94-954 SPR) (Dec. 2, 1994). November * The Computer Industry, GATT, and the Uruguay Round (CRS Report 94-949) (Nov. 30, 1994). * Telecommunications: Pioneer's Preference and Broadband PCS (CRS Report 94-873) (Nov. 10, 1994). * How Will the Uruguay Round of GATT Affect the U.S. Computer Industry? (CRS Report 94-840) (Nov. 3, 1994). October * The National Information Infrastructure: The Federal Role (CRS Issue Brief 93101) (Oct. 14, 1994). September * Health Care Reform and the National Information Infrastructure (CRS Report 94-770) (Sept. 21, 1994). August * Intellectual Property Rights and The Uruguay Round of Multilateral Trade Talks: Economic Effects (CRS Report 94-722E) (Aug. 30, 1994). * Telecommunications Services: Provisions in the Uruguay Round and in NAFTA (CRS Report 94-653) (Aug. 11, 1994). * Copyright Restoration for Public Domain Works (CRS Report 94-645) (Aug. 4, 1994). July * Freedom of Speech and Press: Exceptions to the First Amendment (CRS Report 94-654)) (July 25, 1994). * The Computer Industry, GATT, and the Uruguay Round (CRS Report 94-580) (July 15, 1994). June * The American Telephone & Telegraph Company Divestiture: Background, Provisions, and Restructuring (CRS Report 94-510) (June 20, 1994). * Copyright Law: A Work of Parody as a "Fair Use" (CRS Report 94-500A) (June 16, 1994). * The Bayh-Dole Act: Patent Policy and the Commercialization of Technology (CRS Report 94-501 SPR) (June 14, 1994). * The Information Superhighway: An Annotated Glossary (CRS Report 94-468) (June 2, 1994). May * Welcome to Cyberia: An Internet Guide (CRS Report 94-471) (May 12, 1994). April * The Clipper Chip Encryption System (CRS Report 94-298) (Apr. 6, 1994). March * The National Institute of Standards and Technology: An Overview (CRS Report 94-254) (Mar. 17, 1994). February * The Information Superhighway and the National Information Infrastructure (NII) (CRS Report 94-112 SPR) (Feb. 17, 1994). * GPS: Satellite Navigation and Positioning and the DOD's Navstar Global Positioning System (CRS Report 94-171 SPR) (Feb. 15, 1994). January * Enforcement of Intellectual Property Rights Under the NAFTA (CRS Report 94-72A) (Jan. 25, 1994). * Intellectual Property Provisions of the NAFTA (CRS Report 94-59A) (Jan. 21, 1994). Other CRS Reports The following entries list other CRS Reports by year: • 1981 • 1985 • 1987 • 1988 • 1991 • 1993 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 • 2018 • 2019 Category:Publication Category:1994